


Cosima's Revenge

by FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: Delphine - Freeform, F/F, Multi, Revenge, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185/pseuds/FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima finds out who killed Delphine. She gets revenge. Might be rated M for later Sections. Shay dies.<br/>It's one of my first fics, sorry if it sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosima's Revenge

Cosima just got home to her apartment after dinner at Alison’s shop. She was still thinking about Delphine. She had acted so..strange. Give your sisters all my love..so odd. That sentence haunted her. As she put her coat over her chair at her table, she saw a small yellow envelope on her desk. She crossed the room, and saw the familiar cursive writing. All it said was, COSIMA. Now she knew something was wrong. As she opened the envelope, she shuddered.

Hello Cos. If you are reading this, I already stopped by bubbles. You need to know that I am most likely dead. (here Cosmia almost dropped the note) I found something I wasn’t supposed to. I found something you need to see.Nothing is as it seems here. Trust only your sisters and Donny, Fee, and Scott. And after you find what I need you to find, RUN. I think you are perfect, okay Cosima? Je T'aime. I always will. I am so sorry.. I miss you..   
-Delphine

That was four months ago. Cosima did what Delph had said. Most of it. Delphine’s body had disappeared. But there was blood in a DYAD parking lot. She found the E-mails from the neolutionists. Cosima, Sarah, Alison ,Helena, Donny, Fee, Scott, Kira, Cal, Mrs. S, Charlotte, Krystal, and even Rachel after they found her helped track down who was responsible for Delphine’s death. Delphine had been an ally to all of them, no matter what she did. Her heart had been in the right place. They would not run. They would not hide. For Cosima they would stand. Finally they had found the shooter. The person they would take down and destroy the neolutionists. And bring Delphine home. If only her body, she deserved a proper burial. 

The woman who had shot Delphine was unguarded. But they knew it was not a trap. She preferred to be left alone. Cosima, at finding out who the killer was, was furious. She had trusted this woman. She bursted into the room. The rest of Clone Club was outside, or doing other things to ensure that everything would go as smoothly as possible. Charlotte had distracted the doorman as Cosima slipped through. Rachel then promptly ran over his toes as Sarah punched him and knocked him out. Helena and Alison patrolled the outside, ready to attack. Helena was so determined to help her Seestra, she didn’t even want food as a payment for this. Donny and Fee were inside a near van, while Cal and Scott hacked into the security systems. Mrs. S, Kira, and Krystal were ready to attack near the room door, but Kira served as a backward set of eyes for Mrs. S. Cosima ran into the room, and the small blonde figure stood. Cosima spoke, choked with fury, “Hello Shay. You are going to tell me where Delphine’s body is. Or we will have a problem.” 

Thirty minutes later, Cosima returned to the van with the rest of Clone Club. “Shay is taken care of.” A squirming bag that Cos had brought into the van seemed to prove this theory. “She gave me a location to where Delphine might be. We better go.” Sarah instantly hopped into the drivers seat. “All freaks ready?” From the back came a chorus of “Yup” “So ready” “LETS GO MOMMY” “Ready love.” “Time to kick some unfab ass” and the most popular, “LETS GET DELPHINE”

When they got to the Address, all of them jumped out. Cosima ran to the singular hut on the land. She couldn’t open it, but they had Helena, so that was taken care of quickly. Inside, they found a staircase. Down they went. It was like a maze, but they found a long rectangular chest. Cosima looked back at the group, her emotions choking her up. “Alison, Sarah, Mrs. S, get Shay. I want to make sure she gets what she deserves.” A few moments later, a ruffled Shay was brought down. Getting rid of the lock and chains that bound the coffin like box, Cosima refused to think of it like that, they prepared to open it. Cosima gently opened the box, and all of them were taken aback. Inside, was Delphine, but she was cleaned up. No blood at all. Not a spec. Shay laughed. “We wanted her to be cleaned up for you. That way the morgue wouldn't have to work so hard.” But then Cosima heard something. A soft moan. She turned and saw Delphine sit up. As soon as Delphine saw her, she started to cry. Shay was furious. “DAMN YOU!” Cosima was even more pissed. She punched Shay in the gut, and untied Delphine. They embraced, tears spilt from around the room. 

They ended up putting Shay in the box, and locking it. When Delphine and Cosima got home, they just looked at each other. Delphine just said, “I am so sorry. There is so much I want to tell you.” Cosima simply said, “It can wait for as long as you need.” Delphine looked at her, and kissed her. “This, this cannot wait.” Cosima knew they would be in for a long night as they got to the bed. But she was happy. Her love was back in her arms, and she was safe. There would be more bumps in the road, but if they got through this, they could get through anything.


End file.
